Endlessly
by keithl1102
Summary: Sometimes you just need to close your eyes and accept what ever things happens. You may not be cinderella nor some one that is in damsel in distress but you can make a happily ever after with someone you like and i know I can have it when Natsume is w/ me
1. Prologue

BY: kEithLyN MaE L. DelOs ReYEs

A/n: I am really hoping for your support in this new story. Please vote and write your comments. I promise I won't get bored on this one. The three others are disappointments for me, now I'll try to write something that was on the way I expect ..

Summary: He was born a prince; she was a damsel in distress. Two lives attracted by fate. Will he choose to be a fairy godmother that gives only until 12 o'clock or will he choose to be a prince that will save Cinderella from poverty and make her happy for the rest of her life and love her endlessly.

PROLOGUE

"Choices were given to everyone

all happens for a reason

but everything that becomes an outcome

is from your choice alone"

-Keithl88-

_Some say that life was full of pain and scars of unbelieving past,_

_Some say that life was a bed of roses_

_Some says that life should be experience to its fullest _

_Some say that life was too short_

For me, I believe that life was full of pain and scars of unbelieving past. I can't remember how much tears I'd cried when my parents left me alone. When my only sibling, my brother, was taken away from me and lately I heard that he was dead.

_I am an orphan living in a run down cottage that can be found at the farthest end of this kingdom, The Ruby Kingdom, the kingdom I had grown to love even I don't know anyone here._

_I had just transferred here when I was 13 years of age and currently still living here for the past 5 years, yes I am 18 years old I had reached my mature age. I had been living on Kingdom Frenzia, sadly it was full of my sorrowful past that I wish to forget._

_Kingdom Frenzia was a beautiful place. We are in the middle class family by then. Yet a tragic incident happened. The other kingdom which was one of the greatest rivals of ours came and fought. Our defences were weakened and many lives were lost in the battle._

_Sorrow, grief and scarred hearts had yet been born from the lost of loved ones in one single glance. My parents had lost their own as well whenever I remembered it tears fall from my brown eyes. My brother protected me he was caught and had been a slave and the next thing I heard he was dead._

_Some were filled with rage and a strong will for revenge. I want to fight too but I know enough that my parents would never allow such blood cover my innocent hands. I tried my hardest to forget everything behind though my resolve is useless for it hunts me in my dreams._

_I want things to be back to normal and I decided to leave everything behind and I shall do it here I'll start a new life from the drastic life I had experienced. I was alone luckily I found a place that I can call my house._

_Sometimes I feel like Cinderella but this is more cynical, because I don't have a prince. I don't have a fairy godmother that will give me happiness because fairies don't exist in real life. I don't have a cruel stepsister and a snobbish stepmother but I suffer just like her._

_My past was full of sorrow I intend to vanish. Love once present and yet lost. Pain that suffered and still being experience. This was the history of my life. Nothing seems happy because life shows me the mere fact of having lost everything and still losing hope as well._

_When I arrived here, I was a girl without hope and dreams. I am cold and alone. The neighbours intend to help and given me this house, given me jobs and food. Now I work and study at the same time it was still a plaything on my mind how I had been lucky to find a job and have a scholarship to study._

_Even darkness surrounds me and life suffocates me I was still given a chance and a chance that I must do and perform. I wash the clothes of few families iron them as well. I had been exhausted but I know I shouldn't stop who knows what will happen in the future._

_It can't be seen. So I will lay still and continue life and still hold on to the rope that carries me._

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Who the heck are you?

CHAPTER 1: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

"When you met a stranger,

Don't blast off

You never knew what you found

Not until you get to know him

Who knows he may be the right one"

-keithl88-

I woke up from my slumber when I remembered the past that causes me this aloneness. I lay still until I steady my breathing. I was going to swept away my sweat not until I realized that it was my tears falling from my eyes. I was crying again. I groaned I should not be sentimental again.

I get up from my hard bed which is just made of bamboo tubes, and some hard materials. My house is one storey the tiles are just made of cement. There is just one room, one bathroom. When you enter the house it is the living room then the kitchen and dining room. I don't use it often because I don't eat a lot. It's Sunday today that means I have no work and I have no school.

I started to walk with my nightgown; I went to my dining room and ate of what was left yesterday. Today I'll be going to the church then to my favourite place and stay there until sunset. I took a bath and put on my tank top with blazer that was both purple (Hey! I love purple). And a leggings, then a pair of stilettos. I have a slim body judging from my works, every day. I woke up at 5 then go to Nonoko's house to clean then I'll be going back home to prepare to school I'll be finished by 7:30 a.m. and run all the way to my school then at 3:30 p.m. I'll arrive at Anna's house and wash the clothes and iron them. That was the cycle of my 5-day life; Saturday was working day from me.

I locked the door and went to the church after that I started climbing the hill that was near my place. I always go here especially when I want to be alone. As I climb the steep mountain, the trees that have cherry blossom petals fall. It was beautiful. As usual as I went here I always become fascinated of the beauty of the trees it holds. If only I can stay here and watch this beautiful scenery. I sighed.

It's spring now naturally the weather is good and the trees are in its full bloom. I had reached the top of the hill there was one tree that stands there and it was also a Sakura tree.

I went to the edge of the hill and watch the beautiful city from up here. This was nice and relaxing. I was going to sing when one voice erupted my beautiful time. I turned around to glare at the person who will interrupt my relaxing day.

But it caught me off guard when I saw him. I can't fail to notice our differences. He was about 6"in height while I am at 5'8" then he has raven hair while I have brunette ones, he has the crimson while I have the brown orb ones. And he was like an angel sent down here. While I am maybe beautiful but he was ten times as mine.

"Yes?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What are you doing here, little girl?", he countered back.

He I stupid doesn't he realize what I am doing. Damn he was an idiot.

''Obviously I was watching the beautiful scenery not until you interrupted'', I answered one thing I really hate is that people making thing stupid for their own good. Hmph.

He smirked, maybe he wants me to get pretty riled up ooohh let's see who will win.

"Oh, I thought you're going to jump from that cliff. Believe me when I say that I really won't mind a site of you falling there", he stated nonchalantly.

"Sorry to disappoint you mister but I don't intend to sacrifice my life now, I have better things to do than waste it.", I said, he guffawed. What the heck is really wrong about this person?

"If I were you I would shut my mouth you never knew what will happen in the next instance", I threatened.

"Wow threatening are we?", he commented dryly. I rolled my eyes.

Honestly this guy, I think he is just finding a companion because he is a loaner. I sighed.

"Giving up now aren't we?, I thought you are better much off with that especially with that loud mouth of yours."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are, boisterous girl", he once again placed that playful smirk and that glint in his eyes that tells me he was planning something.

"What the heck really is you problem?" I retorted.

"You, you are here in this place that I want to have a rest", he sardonically replied. He then walked towards the tree and sat in one side of its branches gently putting his head and feeling it's roughness yet gentleness and the serene feeling of being comfortable.

I walked towards him hiding things from view.

"Honestly! Who the heck are you? feeling like you own the place and all." I waved frantically my hands and throw them into the air.

He raised one eyebrow with that amused expression on his eyes.

"You really don't know me?" he asked

"Well if you were smart you will realize that I had just asked you who the heck are you! you dumb ass", I commented warily.

"I am Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga now are you contented?", he asked.

"Wait a minute that sounds familiar to me? Where did I hear that name before?" I muttered under my breath but I don't think I spoke it out loud but I guess he heard it.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. I shrugged and felt the intense gaze in me and I can't stop myself from feeling a little uncomfortable with his gaze. He is driving me nuts.

"You better stop brainstorming, you might get a brain haemorrhage and you won't think about it because you're an idiot." He commented, and put his hands I his pocket and bring out his manga.

Where the heck will that manga fit? Now that I see him like that he looks a rich and maybe a spoiled brat.

"You better stop looking at me like that I swear if you don't blink and quit staring at me you will be blind"

"Shut up! And I'm not an idiot bastard, yeah and even if you don't ask I am Mikan Sakura by the way", I stated and walk closer to him and offer my hand.

Even if I just met him he was something. Who knows what adventure will we have in the future.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: Wahh..please support this. Please review I am really expecting some come backs please review this one.


	3. Getting to know you

CHAPTER 2: GETTING TO KNOW YOU

"Don't you believe that

all things happen for reason

and one of the most fateful of it

is that I get to know you"

-keithl88-

I extended my hand and wait for him to take it and shake it. But he just look at it then look back to his manga.

"You know about proper etiquette? When a person extend her hand you should shake it because it means you are trying to be acquaintances", I commented still letting my hand extended. "and you know I am not very fond of waiting I don't have that patience so you better take it before this turns into a fist and straight through your face." I added.

"Fine, nothing will stop you because you are annoying", and he shook it we kept the hold for almost three minutes before we let go.

I took a sit beside him not bothering that I act casual with a stranger. Then silence engulfs us. It was not awkward but peaceful. I never knew that meeting a stranger was this comfortable maybe it just looks he won't bite and he is kind with that cruel façade.

"Since we met, we must get to know each other you know", I said after a god-knows-how long silence.

He looks at me discreetly, and I can project what he is thinking, _"What is wrong with this girl. She maybe out of the mental hospital. I better pay a visit there and ask if they are losing one of their patients."_

"Stop looking at me like that moron, it's getting pretty uncomfortable here you know", I stated.

His trance then was interrupted then he smirked, "So where do you live idiot?"

"Hey no name callings! My house should better be left unknown it is the farthest place of the kingdom and near here" I replied.

"So your house maybe the rundown cottage here" he guessed, wow he is smart I never thought that.

"Yes it is", I won't be ashamed because of it I am proud that I am still living even just by my own.

"I see.", he commented. The fact that he didn't piss me off by the size of my house was incredulous-scratch that it was PROPOSTEROUS in fact.

"No teasing wow that was a change", I said before I realize what just fall from my mouth.

"I will think that, that never heard"

"So where are your parents?", I asked him now.

"They are always busy of work, they always forget things that are not related to work", he said but I can see the sadness in his eyes. Maybe he is not really bad he just needs companion and I know I will be one of it.

"Really that's hard for you I can understand that but you better understand it it's better than having no one by your side" I said softly, I can feel that there are tears threatening to fall again from my eyes. But I won't show it I promised myself that I wouldn't cry in front of others and receive sympathy.

He looked at me and I look back we are in this intense gaze. I know I was slowly drowning from those crimson eyes of his. He softened his gaze, and I can feel my eyes getting blurry every second. But, I still kept my façade on no one should see me vulnerable I kept repeating myself.

I look down to hide myself I clutch my hands into tight fists and slowly drawing breaths in and out. Then I felt someone force my chin to look up. Then I saw his goddamn face it left me awestruck. He caressed my cheeks then let go of it and put his hand back to his pockets.

"Idiots shouldn't cry. You are ugly and you will get uglier. Give pity on me I don't want to have a nightmare and you do know that shoulders are free right, and holding back leads to nothing", he said looking back at the scenery in front of us.

I would get angrier by the second but I understand that he is just trying to cheer me up. I smiled a sly smile then put my head in his shoulders. The funny thing is that the time I put my head on it I notice it fit perfectly just like we are made for each other but I should stop thinking mushy things.

I started to cry and I started to tell my story, even though he didn't ask. Throughout my bursts he just kept his silence and I like that. He listened and listened. When I was done I felt exhausted.

"You know everything happens for a reason it might give us pain, and left scars or it may give us happiness and a memory we would wish never to forget. We just need to accept things positively", he said.

I sighed with that. "Do you have any friends at all? Because I have none and I am thinking it's great to have one and I want that to be you", I said matter-of-factly. My voice sounds a little hoarse from the crying and my nose is still red with my tear stained face.

"I never had any and I think being friend with an idiot is not so bad", he added rather hastily than casually.

"you sure do know how to cheer people up even if you are always nonchalant about everything",

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: Sorry I am poor at making chapters super long I don't have perseverance in creating them long. I am really good just thinking of ideas(pout)


	4. Stuck with you

CHAPTER 3: STUCK WITH YOU

"Helpless.. The feeling I always

Feel when ever you are around

Later did I knew that

I fell in love with you"

-keithl88-

After I said that he gave me a small smile then I smiled back. Arrogance might always be just a façade. I sighed.

"What's with the frown in your face idiot?", he asked.

"Please stop with the name calling it really pisses me off." He shrugged.

"What can I say I am a great man" then he gave me that smirk

I scoffed then look at him, "my dear sir, your ego should be bruised because your pride is too damn frustrating" I commented. After awhile I laughed. Hey I don't know what's gone in to me to laugh.

He looked at me confusedly.

"You know one of this days I have no doubt that I will see you in the mental hospital", he sarcastically commented.

I rolled my eyes still clutching my stomach from that laughing fit. And then I take a breath then we both look at the beautiful scenery in front of us not until we heard a rumble from the sky.

"It's going to rain, we better go down unless we want to wait for it and make the easier of climbing down by sliding to the bottom", I said as I stand up and dust my out fit. While he stand up, then I realized his attire.

Am I that dumb and blind just t notice now his attire, argh!.. he was wearing a white long sleeve and a black pants.

We walked down the hill fast then it started pouring down slowly we run to my house and entered there. Once we are safely inside the room the rain had poured harder with the matching lightning, I was a bit scared by it but right now I should fuss about how to get us dry or we will get a fever.

I asked him to sit in the living room that composes of one old style TV then a lover seat and that's all. He was reluctant at first but when he saw my expression that I won't take a no for an answer he seated.

I went to my room to get us towels then went back again to the living room and gave him the other towel and proceed to light up the firewall when I succeeded I asked him to move the chair then he placed his hands near to the fire.

I went to the kitchen to prepare us some chocolate drink, he turned around when he smell it.

"what are you doing little girl?" he asked not letting his stare down.

"I am preparing us drinks and its chocolate to warm us up", then I was finished preparing and went to sit beside him and I give him the other cup. He took it and drank it.

I think he likes it because he had given a satisfied smirk and had looked at me.

"You do know that we just met and now here we are in a house and only two of us, don't you think it was weird?", he asked as he looked back to the mug at his hand.

"Yeah that was funny but we are really having a nice time especially experiencing many things in one man that was a blast", I agreed and smiled. I can't let go of that smile because I am too glad that I have a friend and I had confided with someone my past after keeping it to myself for the past 5 years.

We stay still after that, we had let silence engulfs us exception of the strong wind and the thunder and lightning and the falling of the heavy rain on my rooftop.

I didn't realize that I was shaking until Daniel had shouted at my ear so close enough that I feel that my eardrums are gonna break.

"What The Fuck is wrong with you I had been calling for you for almost 10 times and you never eve blink at me!", he shouted again.

"Stop That! See I am now fine", I shouted back.

"Wow that was fast that I almost want to strangle you" he commented dryly, I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"Why are you shaking so badly a while back?" he asked again now more gently.

"Oh" I was practically deliberating if I should tell him or not well I had told him my past after all a weakness of mine wouldn't hurt, right?

He looked at me scrutinizing if I was back on my trance or not the he raised his eyebrows.

I sighed again I kept doing that all afternoon. "Sorry it's just that I am a bit scared of storms especially lightning" I said looking down at my mug while I said the last part too softly.

"So the idiot is scared, after you had fight me off a while ago and had allowed a stranger to walk in your house with just the two of you and you didn't even knew if he will do something about you now you are telling me you are scared of just a simple lightning that was funny", he said.

I stuck my tongue out I should relax that will cool me off.

"Shut up or I will break your bones", I threatened though it's quite a soft one.

When I had looked up at the clock it was eight in the evening. We had both kept talking aimlessly and argue about other thing that does not make sense. When I asked where did he live he just said that some things re better kept secret than known.

I then stood up and went to the kitchen; he was struck by my sudden action that he followed me. We went there and went to the refrigerator. I looked at the ingredients and I see that I can make a lasagna.

(a/n: awww.. I really want to eat that but when ever I want to order it I will see a pizza in the menu and change my order, who wants to treat me that?)^_^

You can't blame me I have scholarship, I had a free house and the thing that I should put my budget on is clothes, bath supplies, electricity, water and food!

He watched me all through out the preparations and when I was finished cooking it was exactly 8: 45 he prepared the table because he asks if I need help. When I ask him to sit down he followed then we proceeded eating. I prepared a food for four and we ate it all up. Guess we are really this hungry.

"Do you like my cooking?" I asked hopefully I was really hoping that he would say ye.

"I can't believe that the idiot has a talent", he commented and smirked when I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him even though I knew he was praising me. I know that deep down but he doesn't want to bruise up his pride. Yey! Pride. Man's greatest treasure that can't be let go.

He looked fascinated of how I wash the dishes and I ordered him to do it, it was a funny site. He doesn't even know how to wash the dishes. After washing we went back to the living room the rain has stopped. But it was dark so he can't leave.

I gave him the bed and I will stay in the comforter. He shook his head when we argue for the past ten minutes because of it. He took my wrists and force me to sleep in bed with him. We slept it was comfortable so I just allowed myself to relax. The next thing I knew the sun's raise is lightening in my face. I groaned.

When I woke up he was not there. I went out of my room and saw him preparing breakfast. He knows how to cook? Impressive.

We ate with just a few good mornings, he was a good cook and when I commented about that he just said that he was a man of many talents. He prepared to leave even if he looks pale.

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes and I really should leave and when I get sick you should nurse me at home" he said as we stood at the front of my house.

"But I don't know your house" I whined

"You'll know it in your own just tell them that you were the one to take care of me and say your name." And then he left like the wind I looked at my clock it's exactly 12 o'clock in the afternoon, typical.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. I made a stupid Mistake

CHAPTER 4: I MADE A STUPID MISTAKE

"When we see each other again,

I hope that one day I will have

A good impression for you

Because now I am starting to like you"

-keithl88-

After that leave he made I went to my employer's house I will add another day to my work because I had skipped it. I woke up late and I didn't even attended school. This sucks.

I went to Nonoko's house first it was a 1-kilometre walk, yes that long. And it took almost 40 minutes of my time. I knocked in one of her oak doors.

"I'm very sorry for not attending a while ago. I overslept." I said as soon as the door creaked open. I bowed and bowed muttering an audible sorry for my mistake.

"It's alright you deserve some break once in a while but you better start cleaning the house now and please inform me if you are sick so I won't wait", she said as she comb her long black hair and she let me enter.

I started cleaning and had finished at 3 in the afternoon. I had gotten my salary then I went to Anna's house and wash the clothes and I was finished at 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

I went to the city market to buy some food and needs in my home. I was on the way home when I saw the beautiful castle that Ruby Kingdom is proud of. The designs are somewhat made of rubies and a lot of beautiful materials. I wonder when I would set foot in that castle I can't wait and see the prince. But I know it was impossible.

"Did you heard that the prince got sick from the rain yesterday and he stayed in a young maiden's house for the night.", one old lady with a basket in hand at my back said.

When I heard that I was stunned it just might be a coincidence right? Please let it be.

"Oh yes, he was seen walking here at noon with the pale face and a grim expression. So many people brought him to the castle", the other one agreed.

"Oh my who might be the maiden she was lucky she spent time with the prince I wish my daughter met him and they will fall in love", the old lady said again. I can't help to roll my eyes, that's stupid and fantasies are just for fantasies and reality is for realities, get real people!.

"Prince Natsume was the most handsome man and with that crimson eyes of his surely the girl will fall in love with him in just a snap", then she snap with her fingers just to prove her point.

As soon as I process her sentence again I was stunned. I stopped walking and look back to the two ladies talking. They were startled with my gaze then I ask in a venomous voice.

"What's the name of the prince again?", I asked. They look at me confusedly but they answered at the same time.

"It was prince Natsume, do you have any relations with him", the old lady asked.

"I have none I was just curious can I know his surname if you will please dear misses", I tried my hardest to act polite even though my heart was beating fast and feels like it was going to explode. I was nervous-scratch that I was goddamn nervous.

"Hahahahahaha" they laughed. I look at them.

"You,…..you don't even know the surname of the most famous people and the most powerful and the one controlling this kingdom, where the heck did you came from?", still laughing at my face. We are crowding curious stares but I shrug it off, I need this information.

I stare at them more seriously and giving them death glares. They cower in fear and stopped their laughing.

"Fine fine.. it's Hyuuga alright now?" the other one asked. I nodded.

The nerve of that guy so that's why his name seems familiar I just don't remember where and when and I can't even remember the prince' name. I thank them then I broke into a run with all my might. I run towards the castle.

As I was running I recall everything now I get what he meant of I'll soon find him by my own. Of course he was famous. I can't expect that the one who is the birdbrain was me and not him. It's right for me to called idiot.

When I had met him in that place that was special to me I won't deny the fact that I thought he was…..maybe he was my prince.

I think I am mistaken. I am starting to like him by his attitudes then this; he was a prince for crying out loud. I am starting to fall for someone that was beyond my reach. If I had just made a good impression.

But no! I had shouted at him, call him dumb ass how can this things get any fun. Oh my what will I do now?

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. The prince is sick

CHAPTER 5: THE PRINCE IS SICK

"I sometimes look back in the past

Of what may happen in the future but

Now you became my world

I forget to reminisce and dream

Because you alone was a dream come true"

-keithl88-

Regret one thing I am feeling right now and unanswered questions playing in my mind.

Will the king blame me for him getting sick? Will he throw me out of the kingdom? Will he ell the people I never treated the prince nicely? Please let my luck be great because I am having an awful time wracking my brains for thinking of options that they may do to someone like me who is poor.

I had arrived at the front gates of the castle. Watching from afar was big but looking at it right now it was gigantic. The doors were huge and I am feeling uncomfortable.

I hope that after the 10 minutes running I don't smell like sweat. It's a good thing I wore a yellow sundress with my matching slippers. I had changed my outfit after cleaning the house because I am going to the city.

My hair was down living it at my waist with the curls of my brunette hair. The guards had blocked my entrance with their shiny spears.

"Miss do you have any appointments with the king or are you here to give offerings for the sickness of the prince?", one of them asked.

I looked at the right then smiled at him I didn't miss his cheeks getting red. Do I really have that effect on people?

"Oh I don't have any appointments dear sir. I am here to take care of the prince based on his orders if he had told you about that", I answered back politely not letting my smile waver.

The guards seem stunned with my answer.

"So it's you may we know your name?", the guard at the left asked.

"Sure I don't mind I am Mikan, Mikan Sakura", I replied with my chin high.

"It's really you. We are not expecting you at the moment we thought you were arriving the next day.", the guard at the right answered back.

"And why is that mister?", I asked. Is it really expectable to go here at the next day?

"If it's not rudely for you we will tell. The prince said while he is lying at the bed that one girl on the name of Mikan Sakura same age as his will ask to enter and take care of him. We should expect you on the next day as he quoted 'She is an idiot and idiots get lost she didn't even know I'm a prince surely she will have to find the goal here at the long way' as he said so we are really stunned with your arrival for today", he said.

"So that was the reason thanks for sharing it to me kind sir if you may please I wish to see the prince immediately", I said and they complied and open the doors.

While I kept my composure great and mighty I won't hide the fact that inside me I am burning up. Burning with rage and anger.

_That moron, after I thought I like him he was telling the people in here I am an idiot. That was burden to my pride. I promise I will not die until I had gotten my revenge from this spoiled brat prince. He is gonna suffer the taste of his own medicine. The nerve of him! Calling me an idiot. He was really going to get it._

Once the door opened two soldiers greeted me. I groaned. _Yey! Can this day get any better? Ugh!_

"If you will please madam the king wants to meet you first before you enter the prince's chamber", one of them said.

I nodded my head I was still amazed by the beautiful sculptures, paintings and artifacts of the castle. Beautiful painted walls what a lovely side. We turned left then right then left and forward until we enter a room with two more guards.

They had allowed us to pass and when I entered I can see a mini library with a table and two comfortable looking couch then at the left side the giant window that you can see the town and oh! There is a garden and I love to have a play there.

I diverted my attention at the right then I saw a table with many papers scattered and middle-aged man maybe at the age of 40's. He has a blonde hair I can't see his eyes because he is busy writing and signing papers.

I cleared my throat not intentionally I just feel like I am so damn overwhelmed of what is happening to me that I want things to be over.

The man I'm talking about looked up. He has those intoxicating crimson eyes, he has no proof that he was old but I can see things the way they are supposed to be. He gave a small smile that I think was a symbol of acknowledgement.

When the guards bowed I also followed suit. "Sir I've heard that you want to talk to me", I stated as we once again straighten our bodies. He stood up. He walked towards me. He has that aura that makes you terrified but as you see that warm smile he gave off you will feel that he is kind.

I smiled. I can't help it he looks so good to me that I want to just continue smiling.

"My, my you are a pretty young one", he said with the tone of honesty as he walks forward closer to me.

"You may now leave I presume that we have important matters to discuss that we no longer need your service", he said straightforwardly with the guards. They bowed then opened the door and the next thing I knew they were gone.

"Sit down please", as he took one of the couches, so I took the other one and when we looked at each other.

"So you were the maiden that Natsume had talked about in his sleeps", he said putting his hand under his chin like thinking of something.

"I never wish to hurt or allow him to get sick it just rained and it was too cold for us. I am poor that I don't have many comforters and heater at home and I'm sorry for the fault done acted by me", I said bowing my head a little to lose that connection in our eyes.

I don't know why I am blaming myself but in the sense I think I should also be one of the people taking responsibility. And it kept ringing on my mind his words '_when I get sick you should nurse me at home'. _ And blame him for doing so.

"Don't worry I'm not blaming anybody I accept that once in while people get sick. And for now the prince is sick. You should not put the blame in yourself.", he consoled me. I looked up.

Then I saw that very same intoxicating crimson orbs. I stand up.

"I better go to him after all the prince is sick", I said. Then he smiled at me.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	7. taking care of you

CHAPTER 6: TAKING CARE OF YOU

"In so many things that I can do

There was one that stands out very well

It is being allowed to take care of you

Hopefully I can take care of your heart

Forever"

-keithl88-

He gave off that smile then called one of the guards to lead me to the room of the prince. But when I was near the door he stopped me.

"I assume that life was worth living no matter what the status is as long as true love ignites both heart I won't mind one bit because I get to know your true façade, please take care of my son" then he went to his chair.

I was wondering the whole way what does he meant by it until I realize that he is talking about if I ever or we both fall in love with each other he agrees because he met me and he didn't care for the status. When we stopped I was blushing madly. Damn that king.

The guards knock and we heard a soft some in they left me. So here I was thinking of the possibilities if I should enter or not. Then I decided to do what I should. I opened the door.

The first thing I notice was a figure sleeping under a comfortable mattress. Then I saw the giant bed. The paint was painted blue there is a study table a door towards the bathroom then the flooring is red.

I slowly walked as I closed the door.

"If you are going to just shut up like that and wouldn't allow me to see who you are I'll throw you off the kingdom", he threatened like the same old Natsume I met.

"Forgive me kind sir but I think you shouldn't threaten me because I am only the one who can do it, and I heard that my existence was required.", I said as I neared his bed.

He slightly looked abashed by my sudden appearance that he tried to sit yet he can't so he slumped back in his bed.

I laughed at his poor state. I wouldn't if he didn't make take me for an idiot.

"Seems like the prince is too sick to even get up", I commented.

It's his fault for calling me an idiot and I won't let someone get off that easily even he is the prince.

"Shut up", he muttered. His voice sound strained and exhausted.

I went near him and saw him red in the face, while trying to sleep without any success.

I suddenly touched his forehead and he reacted fast because he suddenly pulls away and gave me strong glare but without any effect.

"You are burning up, did you drink your medicine?", I asked.

"Not yet"

I walked towards the bedside table and took hold of his medicine and a glass of water.

I sit in his soft bed, then forced him to drink it. After that I returned the glass and took the towel soaked in water ant put it on his forehead.

"You should have told me that you were the prince so that I don't feel like an idiot", I said as I slowly damped the towel all over his face.

"If I told you that, you would have never talked to me and you were the very first who didn't knew of me. And just thinking that 'that name is familiar'", he told me in full sarcasm.

"Sorry sir I am not a genius like you to know and remember everything", I said dryly.

Honestly this guy! He really hit the nerves in me if he wasn't just sick I'd do the honors in killing him, the bastard.

He looked at me from the towel I put on his forehead after washing his face. Now that I see him, even though he is sick. He is really handsome as always no wonder girls drool about her.

"So how did you found me?",

"Long story"

"I can wait"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Got you.. now tell me" then he forced me.

After retelling my sudden encounter with the fat woman, he smiled.

"You are really an idiot", he commented.

"So being and idiot should be boasted around the whole castle, you're a pretty damn bastard", I stated as I glare at him.

"Who told you that?, I will fire him immediately?", he asked. Uh-oh.

"None of your business now go to sleep. I'll be here seems like I am absent for my work and for my school thanks to you", I said.

Then I took the covers and cover it for him. Then forced him to sleep. After he is asleep I sat on the study table and had found some books.

One thing I never told before is that I love reading. There's a shop in the town, selling cheap books and I always bought some of them. I am a bookworm, yes.

And I dream things that I wan to have but I can't and never will.

It was 8:30 when a servant fetched me and offers me food given by the king for the two of us. Thanked her then she left.

I went to his bed and touched his forehead once again. It was low now and he seems all right now. I shook him.

"Sleeping beauty wake up, hey sleeping beauty" I turned my voice into the one who is babying.

He opened his eyes and glared at me.

"IF you don't stop that. I am going to death sentence you," as he kept his ever so scary glare. His voice is now normal.

"Fine, fine. Let's eat it's hard taking care of you", I commented as I stood up and fetch the tray.

"Funny, all I remember is you put that towel on my forehead, and make me drink medicine I really wonder how will you pass on taking care of me if all you do is watch me"

He tried to sit and he succeeded.

"No complaining at least you are all right and that means I took care of you"

"Whatever."

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. Staying

CHAPTER 7: STAYING

"I am enclosed in a decision

To stay beside you and not to

But I had decided

My day won't be complete without you"

-keithl88-

I took the food and fed him up. He may not use his hands and makes mine like a puppet being controlled I don't mind he looks pathetic in someway. Imagine an eighteen years old prince being fed by a girl. That's ridiculous but honestly I don't mind.

"Here comes the train," I cooed. He frowned and growled. That is the nicest reaction I am waiting for him to have. That jerk really makes me smile.

"You better stop that because I swear after I am healed I wouldn't mind strangling someone like you," he then replied to all my snickers.

Then my traitor of a stomach growled. Oopsy looks like it' hungry.

"Woi! Baka youjo you better eat before you faint because of hunger," after saying those words he grabbed the spoon full of food and pushed it up to my mouth. I can't deny it because it is firmly next to my mouth.

But the time that I had chewed the food I really want more. This food really is delicious but what should I expect in a palace of course the professional ones.

He seems to see the glint in my eyes when I had eaten the food so he pushed another one and I didn't stop it I am hungry and dead tired of taking care such a pest like him.

Then he opened his mouth to speak but before he could even say a word I cut him off—

"Shut it, I'm just hungry of taking care such a bastard like you so I ate it"

"You never know how to stop talking idiot and as usual your pride is always there," he commented sarcastically. I glared at him. He then just looked at me like I'm some kind of stuff toy for kids.

"Don't look at me like that or I'm going to cut your eyes off."

"Don't dream polka dots I never look at you and for your information you can't cut an eye if it is still in it you still have to grab it," he remarked.

I adjusted my seat next to him at the side of the bed to look at a better portion of him. As I kept repeating his words I felt that something is not right and I should think about it.

_What the heck is it?_

_What did the bastard say that makes me edgy?_

_Think Mikan Sakura you can do it._

_Think._

_Think.._

Wow I look like Jimmy Neutron thinking the difference is I am not intelligent while he is a genius.

Then it dawned on me

My jaw dropped.

And he is looking at me amused of my reactions and he is still waiting for the final one.

Oh My-

_He didn't see that._

_I am going to kill that bastard!_

_How dare he- look at me like that._

"You PERVERT!"

Yes, I shouted I couldn't accept someone looking at me like that looking at my underwear was the worst thing that could ever happen to a girl like me.

I don't care if the hundreds of workers staying in here can hear me. They should know that their master is a goddamn pervert.

He had been slightly amused by my shouting until such time that he covered my mouth to shut me up.

"Loud girl, stop that you're being a whiny little girl you know," he said as he still kept his hands over my mouth. I would have bite it if I just .. Arghhh! I don't know what's happening to me.

So I just exhaled and pouted my lips even his hands is over my mouth.

Maybe he realized that I am not going to complain anymore so he lat go of my hand. I glared at him but it didn't make any difference he just looked at my expression amused.

"Perverts like you should never hold the mouth of someone dignified as me," I said as I move a little bit far from him. I am not angry at him I am embarrassed because your 'crush' had seen your underwear what can you say about that?

"You? Dignified? Sorry but can you please elaborate me of how can I mix the word Mikan Sakura with a word dignified." Then he scoffed after that.

That goddamn pervert really would get it. I am really pissed right now and I don't care what will happen to him after I break his bones.

"Urusai! I hate you..you should now eat and sleep be thankful that I remembered your sick or I will break your limbs till you can't even breathe and the last word you shall ever say is I am sorry," then I gave out a chuckle thinking of how will it happen. Hmmmm..that's nice.

"For such a little girl like you your brutal you know that. You should be enclosed in a mental hospital so that you wouldn't hurt anybody." He commented as he continues to eat by his own.

I won't get close again to him he will just make things more damn frustrating for me to resist his charms at the same time to dream of him dying.

We would have argued a lot more if the king didn't went to his bedroom.

The door suddenly opened with two guards at the front then the king and another two guards guarding the doors.

We just look and waited for him to reach the edge of the bed then I stand up from my sitting position on the bed until my feet reach the marble floor of his bedroom. I bowed.

"Good evening, sir." I said as I bowed. He smiled at me while I heard a snort behind me.

I controlled myself he is not going to make fun of me in front of the most famous, most respectable and most powerful man in the kingdom.

_Relax._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_(A/N: She is counting up to 10 to relax. It works on me, better try it especially when you have a younger sibling you will really need a control of yourself)_

"Ms. Sakura I would like to offer you to rest for the day here and take care of the prince tomorrow if you may," the king asked me politely with his smile still on put.

I smiled but in my head I am thinking between being impolite and don't take the offer or accept it. I can feel that Natsume bastard is enjoying this choice making I am experiencing right now.

"Fi—Fine sir," I let out a sigh. Then he raised his eyebrows.

I put my posture on check then I replied again "I would be delighted to stay here and its fine with me to take good care of the ever so kind prince," I said as I sneak a glance of him through my side.

I saw his amusement of my sarcastic reply at the end.

"Thank you Ms. Sakura. The guards will accompany you to your room. You don't need to stay here because as I can see my son is fine now," then he gave me one last glance and left the room with the two guards.

Then the one at the front of the room entered and asked me to come with them to accompany me. I nodded my head and turn around to see him.

He raised his eyebrows his raven hair messy and his red eyes intoxicating.

"Goodnight prince hope you'll enjoy my company tomorrow" he chuckled and I turn around with a smirk on my face.

After all I am still glad that I can be with him tomorrow so my decision might be a bit good. I hope so…..

END OF CHAPTER 7

A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews

..and for the favorites.. so much appreciated.. ;) Hope you'll review this one also..Tnx!


	9. Skipping School

CHAPTER 8: SKIPPING SCHOOL

"I was misfortune to met you,

But my heart keeps shouting

'I am the luckiest because I met you!'

Now I am confused of what I feel for you."

-keithl88-

A/N: keithl88 is my favorite username so I always use it in all of my quotations and works,. Thank you so much for those too kind enough to read this and for those so good ones who had reviewed and making my story one of your favourites. Hope you keep on reviewing!

I woke up feeling stiff and a little bit light. I don't know why maybe because of the change of the size of this room or this comfortable bed that I am not used to. I breathed a sigh as I crawl at the edge of the bed no matter how nice it is it doesn't suit me.

I then stood up with my white nightgown that was given to me by the servants of this castle. It is made of cotton and it feels heavenly. Speaking of heavenly I remembered HOWALONS.

That cotton candy I love the most and I really buy it whenever I have the time. I am wishing right now to eat a lot of those that feels nice. Before I start drooling on my nightgown my stomach growled. Oopsy, looks like someone is hungry and it's me.

I don't know if the people in here and are working have a sharp ears or they have a mental powers but the next thing I knew they are entering my room and asking me to follow them to eat.

I smiled at them before I told them to leave first because I am going to change into my things.

I really need some wash up so that in front of the king I won't look like a garbage can. I went to the gigantic bathroom, which honestly fits the size of my house. It has a huge bathtub and a shower. A mirror, and etc. the normal things to find in there.

I was really surprised to see a beautiful pink fluffy dress there and when I raised to see its size it does fit me.

"Wow, people living in a kingdom really knows how to treat their guests without asking," I muttered to myself. I would have day dreamed more if I just didn't realize that I was hungry.

I took a bath the fastest way I can and change to the dress and then I put on my sandals and went out.

When I went out of my room. Is it okay to call this my room? Maybe, who cares they won't know anything about my thoughts. Guards had accompanied me towards the dining table and when I went there they are here waiting for me.

I bowed and greeted them "Ohayou, gomen for waking up late," the king smiled then mr. Bastard made a remarkable remark "Your always late polka dots".

I glared at him yet he doesn't seem to mind. "Thank you prince for that wonderful comment I really appreciate it because it wasn't a slap in the face for me," I commented.

The king raised his eyebrows and looked at us.

"Polkadots? Always late? Am I missing something?" the king asked as I took a sit in his left because the bastard is sitting at the other side.

Hyuuga then let go of the food he is eating and looked at his father with bored eyes.

"None of your business"

"Really my dear son I think it's really my business not until your mother shows up because she is still at Alice Kingdom meeting your soon-to-be-wife," the king said.

My eyes widened at that statement. Him? He has a fiancé? What in the world is my heart feeling like falling from the highest mountain?

I felt like crying.

Dying.

But I don't know why I can't like him that fast right?

Meeting him for three days doesn't seem to fulfill any of my aspirations of the person I like.

But the first time I met him I had told him everything I had admitted my weaknesses. And he had given me his shoulder.

Even though he makes e feel like the dumbest person in the world and the slowest person in town he still manages to make me smile and laugh and makes me forget about my tragic life.

Natsume then whipped his head to his father and looked at him.

"I thought we are done taking about it I don't need any stupid princess to b my wife," he stated even though his statement feels like death cold air. I shivered.

"Of course not, this discussion is made by us with or without your approval you need to have a wife before you get the throne you are in your proper age having a wife is a must for a king to have someone by his side," he said as he continued to eat not showing a little bit of fear from the looks that his son is giving.

I started eating.

I can't listen to a father and son conversation but I'm hungry but I also want to learn more from this family.

"Demo-," all his words are drowned when his father looked at him maybe giving a message to shut up.

"if you could find someone who you love in this kingdom you can tell me so that we wont have to find a princess," while he is saying this he is looking at me.

I blushed I know I am easily flattered but I can't help myself.

I looked down avoiding any eye contacts as I eat.

We started eating after a while Natsume stood up from his seat.

"Let's go now polka we are going to have a wild tour," he commented as he waited me form the door.

I stood up. Looked at the king he is so kind and I feel like I have a father when he is giving me that fatherly looks. I miss my father.

Before I reminisced about my father I bowed and told him "Arigatou for the meal and domo for having me stay here," he just waved his hand as a sign of nothing at all.

I bowed again as me and Natsume left the room.

While we are walking at the garden I can't stop myself from laughing and walking to every flower I find. It's so beautiful the landscape is also good. I hope I can find a place good at this.

When Natsume stopped and sit on the bottom of a cherry blossom tree I followed suit and sit beside him.

No matter how many times we fight these three days we still understand each other.

"So care to tell me about this fiancé of yours?" I said as I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows.

He looked at me like he wanted to burn me. Thank God he is not a magician nor a witch or I'll be a burned person. Whhhooooo.

"You better shut your mouth little girl," he commented and looked up on the three.

"Awwww..but I want to here details," I feigned a hurt expression.

"I will marry you than her see how now you have a description, happy?" he asked and looked at me.

My hurt expression changed to an astounded one.

Not until I realized the meaning.

Stupid him making my heart pound like crazy.

I maybe unfortunate to meet someone bastard like him but I know I am lucky to have someone near my heart.

Even though my heart is confused right now I know that I am happy just by staying with him.

(A/N: Please say your reviews I will update really soon with Natsume's POV please wait up for that I was dead tired from the exams this past few days and a Christmas Party. Advance to all of you)


	10. Natsume's POV

CHAPTER 8: NATSUME'S POV

"There are hundred words

I dreamt of telling you

But the three that stood still is

You are different"

-keithl88-

(oohh,, I had updated after some time at last. I am bored to death because I can't think of any concept but I think I should update so here I am. Now that I had noticed I had made a mistake back at Chapter 6 to Chapter 8 about the numbering and it really bothered me. So those kind enough not to critique it thank you at least I realised my mistake.)

The time I met Mikan, I don't know what to think. Heck i don't even know if I can call her by her first name.

She was like a fallen angel yet an annoying one.

She was the first person I am willing to take the risk and consider her as my friend.

My friend.

Words I never thought I would use. I was a lonely boy; I know that for a fact. I had understood that being in the position I am I can't really have everything I ever dreamed of. Many were jealous of this position; many strive hard to get on top. And that's the thing I don't understand in life.

Why would he put us in a position we resent the most. I am happy in being a prince but being a free person that no one decides is an impossible. I can never reach any of my dreams because I will be the heir.

Life sure do sucks and one of the suckiest( I know it's not a word but for me it is I want it in the superlative form to show my words) is mine.

Life's a bitch.

Indeed, indeed.

Now I look like a man turning to a woman with those annoyingly whines.

Mikan Sakura the first time I met her I don't really know what to say. I know she is not some slut or bitch that will try her hardest to be focus on. She is not also a stalker nor someone who wants me dead. And I feel comfortable with her.

Especially when I had looked to those hazel nut eyes.

But when she started fighting and having an extremely incomparable argument with me. Man, she was a loud mouthed girl I wish to put a masking tape on and shut her up. And as we fight I can't ignore the fact that I am enjoying her innuendos.

And fuck that she doesn't even know my name and my position that's really smart of her to not even know the name of this people that is ruling the kingdom. Such an idiot but I'm glad she is here beside me.

And when she had asked the question of my so-called fiancé I had replied that stupid lines. But I am really honest about it I never want someone stoic as me as a bride. It will be dull and quiet most of the time. Even though I love silence I hate the thing about spending my life with a girl I won't have a proper conversation with.

And I had thought if Mikan Sakura takes the place it may be ear hurting and all but at least I will have fun boasting around. Even now I don't understand this damn feeling I get when ever she is around.

And for goodness sake I had just met her three days ago and this is what I am feeling what could possibly happen to me if I spent it in a month. I really think it will be an exotic ride.

She is beautiful inside and out she may not be the most gorgeous person I ever met I know that she is kind enough and those things missing in her features fulfills it.

After I had said about marrying her than the Hotaru Imai princess at the Alice Kingdom she didn't blink but stay still looking at me. I want to burn her up to hear her speak and say her ranting about my stupid comeback.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you serious about what you said a while ago?" the baka has asked after a full three minute of just staring at me. I creased my brows in frustration of having to wait her speak for those three minutes. Nothing to blame I am an impatient person.

And being impatient adds another reason why I hate girls they took their oh-so-precious time putting ugly make ups and bathing in a hot bath tub even if their boy friend were waiting for them for hours. A thing that had made me proves true.

"Do I look like I am joking?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know. I am sure polka I am serious here the fiancé of mine is stoic, quiet and a persona of a devil himself." I said as I glared at her.

Why can't just she accept the fact that I am not joking around about it. But what can I say she is an idiot. A Stupid Idiot that I think will give me a great impact in the future.

"Natsume how can you say such things like that so carelessly?"

She said as she slaps my arm and glared daggers at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's true and if you ever meet her you surely will be at the inner core of the Earth."

"I highly doubt that Natsume," she said as she shakes her legs and play with her hair looking downwards.

"Then wait until you see her and see what will happen to you," I said as I put my hands on my head and look up on the tree. Once again.

"I doubt that Natsume," she said again as she play with her hands that was currently resting on her lap.

"What is wrong with you? you keep repeating those words over and over again it's annoying," I said as I look at her.

She then looked up and then I notice that she is crying. She looks at me with her tear stained face. I want to do what I had done to her when she had cried on my shoulders that time i first met her, I want to remove those tears that reminds me she is hurting.

"I won't be able to see you again especially her. After this conversation I am going home and then the string will be broken that the two of us had crossed paths. We will come back to where we really belong," she said as she buried her head on her hands and cry.

I had pondered on it for a bit, the idiot is right we may never meet again because she is a far distant sky that never experiences the warm sun.

I want to hug her and say to her things will not change, the string as she had said won't be cut off because I am determined to keep her. But I can't voice it out.

"How can you be so sure huh polka, do you remember we met on a different scene unexpectedly I am pretty sure we will meet again unexpectedly," I said.

This is just what I can say. We will meet again. I know that. And I can feel that.

"I hope so Natsume because you are my great friend," she said then she stands up and looked at me right at the eye.

"Goodluck on your wedding day prince Natsume and if we ever meet again I will respect you as a prince and not just stranger I pick a fight on." Then she bowed and run.

I watch her retreating back.

_She is leaving and you will never see her again._

The words kept repeating on my mind.

And I don't know why but my heart constricts. And I feel like bumping my head on the trunk of the tree.

Mikan Sakura why do you have such an effect on me.

I am really hating it.

But i am sure I feel something for her, something I had never discovered yet.

And something that I will soon understand the time I met her again.

But for now Mikan Sakura it's a farewell.

I had a lot of things to say to you.

A lot to reprimand on.

But now I can say YOU ARE DIFFERENT. And I like it.


	11. Confused

CHAPTER 9: CONFUSED

"I've tried many times

I've tried at the hardest times

But it always put me in this situation

Of being confuse

Of what I feel for someone like you"

-keithl88-

MIKAN'S POV

I run, definitely runaway. I never intended to do this thing but I can't help it.

I am so confused right now, what am I doing running away from who? In the first place I never had neither the power nor the money for someone to run to me and held me in his arms and say he needs me.

What the heck am I thinking that I am Cinderella and a Cinderella runs away just to be searched by the prince and marry her. I am pathetic but I can't help in those three days I realized that I had fallen for someone unreachable and neither I can even hold.

I run past through the gigantic garden, the gate, and then I stopped by the river and sat at its side. I can feel the grass as I sat, the fresh flowers.

But I don't have the time to think over it and smell like a five year old waiting for a fairy to show up.

I am messed up nobody needs to tell me that. I looked up at the highest school there is a clock tower over there and then I had saw the time it is exactly 12 o'clock at the afternoon.

I put back my head on my hands and I can feel tears starting to fall once more. How on earth to I manage to fall in love within three days. And in those three days I can never bear to say how speechless I am of missing him.

A mere existence I never noticed before me was now the one that makes my world revolve, I sound like a lovesick fool, a fool that has fallen on a trap of an evil witch because she is too careless.

What should I do now?

Do I have a fairy godmother? If I have why shouldn't she show up and help me.

The missing piece I always find and keep seeking on had showed up to me one day and has introduced himself. I had been dense to not notice that I had been complete for the past three days that the thing I had been searching on for so long is right in front of me.

_He is going to get married,_ a voice keeps replaying on my head then something counters back '_not unless he has found his real bride the one whom he fells in love for real'_.

Even so if he is my prince he would find me right?

He would search everywhere and find the name Mikan Sakura especially now that he knows where I live.

If now a shooting star fall from the sky even it is afternoon and the sun shines it radiance of heat I am wishing that Natsume might happen to be my prince.

I closed my eyes and then rest my whole body and feel the ground, which is full of flowers. Can I just stay in this fairy tale place and pretend that I had not been broken into pieces that I had not been continuously falling in love with a star that shines so bright but is beyond reach.

Damn you Hyuuga for making me feel this.

Making me feel

CONFUSED.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-:- NATSUME'S POV -;-

She left.

Mikan Sakura the person I think I like, hell I love.

She left.

Why did she left? Am I that hateful now I need to be alone?

She left without a single glance at exactly 12 o'clock at the afternoon.

Sakura what the fuck did you do to me?

I was never concerned with anybody only my family, I don't care about what happened to other people but you…..

You've changed me. In the span of that unpredictable three days a lot has happened and now I am confused.

It feels like someone shot me a shotgun and scattered my brains everywhere. I don't know what to do.

For the very first time a genius like me is confused of himself.

Is it because I am marrying Imai? Impossible.

How can someone develop such feelings in the span of three days but I have, so she may had also but these are just possibilities and I am not a pessimistic person that loves playing with probabilities.

The time I had met her was like a hit and run, she had moved this stupid feeling inside of me I had never experienced before and it is making me crazy. Stupid her. when we had slept on her bed I don't realize the comfort I needed so much I am getting mushy and I don't like it but because of you baka youjo..

…

….

….

..

..

I AM CONFUSED.

A/N: I know this is too short but I am having a bad time right now my monthly test is up and I am not going to update for the next two weeks(possibly) this is making me crazy for those super good people who had added my story again to their favorites arigatou guzaimasu you are all so kind..

-keithl88/keithl1102-


	12. Stranger?

A/N: maybe two weeks means two days..just kidding., I am running out of ideas how to make it long, care to share some secrets.

Thanks for the favorites again. I do appreciate it so, so much (exaggeration is my expertise in case you haven't notice..but that's me who really appreciates you for reading my story)

So here it is the next chapter!

CHAPTER 10: STRANGER

"A while back I was naïve,

I was and idiot and stupid,

But you taught me it was my best personality

And now I am the same as ever

Are you?"

-keithl88-

Guess where I am right now?

Palace?

Na-uh-uh

Home?

Not really..

But considered close.

Hill?

Not until week end.

School?

Yes that's right! I am in school right now and I don't know what to do. It has been two days that I've been absent I know it doesn't have any difference but for me it does.

I walked silently and I am nearing the school gate with my head bowed low. I am still on a weird state. After what happened yesterday was a headache. It really does. Who the heck did this to me? It s no other than Hyuuga. That damn Hyuuga I had fallen for. That damn brat that was too cold hearted.

I know I am just convincing myself but the only thing I can do now is to really convince myself I hate him. That I hate that bastard so that he will dis appear from my limbic system. Yesterday I had watched one of the shows there then I heard this funny statement "She was like a stone that had been stuck in my brain's limbic system and I can't seem to let it out".

Those sentences were the fuel of my brain right now, and the difference from the statement that instead of he it is a she. I had entered the gates and had gone to my locker. I need to get my things first. I am just glad that no one knows that I know the prince or everything will just be in riot again. I am finish of taking up insults from the rich kids I don't need anything more.

I entered the code of my locker and put out my math and science book. I groaned when I had gotten the Math book. Fate was never in my favor when amaterasu had thrown all of the greatness in the world, and when she was throwing the greatness in Math my stupid brain had gotten out an umbrella and shielded myself from getting any. Nice right?

Stupid me, stupid brain, stupid Natsume-

Matte.,,,,,

Did I just mention Natsume's name? Argh! I am losing my mind right now.

And I had stomped my feet.

I looked around then I saw that a few of the people had been observing me when I had looked at them they went far off. Did I really look like some whiny child right now? I had just destroyed my image as the school's nerd because they will change it to school's crazy loosen mind chick. That sounds frustrating than nerd.

My life sucks especially after I had met Natsume maybe he is my bad luck then it's a good thing I had avoided him. That's right. This is good pretending nothing really happened that's a good one for me.

I went to my classroom and sat at the last corner of the chairs an the one leaning at the window this is my favorite sit or this is the only sit that does not have any accompany. Both. Our chairs was like fit for three and the only one that I, me, myself occupies is the vacant one.

Nobody ever talked to me. I don't know if it was because I am scary or I just lack social skills that anyone talks to me gets bored and then snob me the next thing we met. I am a nobody, I am no one. If you would ask about me the only person you can ask is me. Nobody knows me and nobody knows my life. They will just recognize me at tests when I get a high grade and they don't.

Sometimes people tend to bully me and ask me to do their homework what can I say I am a scared cat, and I just agree to what ever they say. And there's one time that things really get over and after that happening I am plotting my suicide but I changed my mind.

It was very pessimistic thing to say, but I had think about killing myself. Not from being unknown by the people but because there's one person that had gone through my personal barriers and has almost raped me thank god there's a security guard that had passed by and saved me before I ever get unclothed and be considered as a dirty girl.

That time I had been alone all through myself it happened when I was just a mere 14 year old. Just a blooming teenager. It had caused me a tremendous trauma every time I remembered that day my tears would fall with or without my consent. It had affected me that much. Nobody knows about it but me, the guard, the nurse that took care of me when I was in my trauma and that damn devil that had ruined me.

He was the reason I could never trust anyone so openly, the past years I used to smile and talk to other people, go out some time and have sleep over at their home but now I can't. every time someone walks up to me to ask to be their friend I will remember his face then I would just run away without talking back.

I am that now but because of Natsume I had remembered I am alone no one stays by me as a friend. The time I met him there's just a force that had allowed me to tell everything about my problems and circumstances I am going through.

He had reminded me that I need a friend to survive I need someone that will accompany me through bad times. A someone that will serve as my handkerchief that wipes away the tears. A water that refreshes me after a hard day of labor.

I never told anyone about what happened to me four years ago and I'm planning to maintain that. Natsume never knows about it too.

God! I'm daydreaming again. I slapped myself and shook my head in time to see my adviser entering still on his ballerina routine. Honestly this gay teacher pisses me off sometimes but I can't help to laugh and that's one thing I like about him he makes me smile in an unintentional way.

"Ohayou minna-san!" he shouted as he put his hands on the table. And smiled up to us brightly with his blue gentle eyes and his blonde hair I can't resist to reply back together with the class.

"Ohayou! Narumi-sensei!" he smiled at us. Then he straightened his composure.

Whenever I see that I know he is going to announce something-

"We are going to have a new classmate everyone!" he said as he jumped up and down like an excited child getting his toy robot for the first time.

Some of us groaned, some cheered.

Some of this reactions are.

"Sensei, is he a boy or a girl?"

"Is s/he rich or poor?"

"I can torture him that's nice"

"We can go to malls together with that new student"

"Exciting!"

O-kay.. enough with listening to their damn mouths that spurt out none sense about the new victim of the class.

Narumi-sensei cleared his throat then we all looked up and by seeing his red crimson eyes I was silenced. He can't be…. A prince studying in a school together with maybe the rich and the poor mixture no way!

Apparently while every one rants about his/her plan with the new student he had opened the door and stood beside Narumi with that goddamn frown of his. He looked at me and it seems like it was conveying a message but pity him I am too dense to even understand what he is telepathically communicating.

I looked around and as if the world has gone to slow motion they are just hanging their mouths open and gapping at the person who is in front of them and keeps on rejoicing of meeting the prince.

I am going to go deaf when the girls that I may compare to sluts suddenly cheering and shouting how they love Natsume-sama… and you know the rest of their bitchy reactions.

Narumi once again cleared his throat then turned to Natsume.

"I suppose you would want to tell something about you," he said but when he had felt the death glare Natsume was emitting just for him he scratched his head with an unaudible mutter "maybe not".

"So..Natsume-kun you chose where you want to sit especially that you are going to stay with us for a month," Narumi said.

"Why is it just a month?", somebody shouted form us apparently she wants to have him.

"You should not care about my business and I want to stay Narumi with that hag over there,"I looked up to see who he was pointing at then my eyes widened when I saw him pointing at me.

"Hyuuga! Don't call me a hag or I'll break your bones into two!"I shouted suddenly standing from the crowd.

Glares where straightforward to me. And I can feel some being confused of how I had reacted when I don't even know him. If you just knew, if you just know…

He raised one of his eyebrows and his eyes amused by my sudden reaction.

"All right Natsume –kun seems like you and Mikan-chan knows each other…", at Narumi's statement and Natsume's smirk I know I'm dead.

END OF CHAPTER 10


End file.
